User blog:Killerface45/Epic Rap Battles Of PM Randomness Sparked By Random Shit And Stuff
lolyesh Background My wiki chat needed more peope, Coupe sockpuppeted, I banned it to oblivion, something weeks later I mentioned it, we fought PM style Teh Battle J1coupe OH YE WELL DROP THE BEAT Cuz I'm coming for thiz German freak I, I rhyme very sick that's why I rhyme sick with sicl fagit *drops mic* Killerface45 *Killerface45 picks up mic Yo, dis is expensive So I'm going to give you some diss...es... Because your a ghey fagut Who is a Whovian *Killerface45 throws mic away J1coupe *J1coupe cannot walk all the way over there to grab mic because of such hardcore diss Killerface45 *Killerface45 quickly buys new one *Killerface45 gives it to J1coupe J1coupe Yus Killerface45 Derugo :3 J1coupe Now I got a new mic, you fag cuz I steal yo rhymes, uh, fag If this is a game you lag Because I sag what else rhymes with sag? Who knows, but uh, Yo face got blown up rite nao! Ye! cuz geddit? yo avatar? YE! *J1coupe tries to drop the mic but then notices that it's expensive and give it to Killer carefully Killerface45 Dis doctah gonna need a check up Because he likes to say "Wassup"! And that's a crime amirite? No..? Oh... BUT I'M STILL GONNA WIN AND YOU GONNA LOSE *Killerface45 throws mic in the TARDIS and sends it back to 1788 J1coupe NOO HOW CAN THIS BE *J1coupe quickly follows the TARDIS with DeLorean stolen from BTTF to reach 1788 Ye, I'm rapping from 1788 I don't know where I am, mate I think I'm in a warzone, late? AHH I'M GETTING SHOT AHH GHDIH#(H(DYG( Killerface45 Son of a... *Killerface45 gives J1coupe a shitty FPS medikit *Killerface45 takes mic Back from the dead, bitch? Because you were never even alive in the first place, bitch! I'm German! I fought wars! YOU LOOK LIKE A DOOR J1coupe *J1coupe falls back to the floor after hearing that last line while using his medikit YOU YOU WELL UH YOUU BUT I AM NOT DEAD FOOL YOU LOOK LIKE A TOOL I AM STEALING YOUR THUNDER COOL I THINK YOU ARE A DROOL BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A FACE Killerface45 U DICK J1coupe U FAGIT ;-; Killerface45 YOU DON'T STEAL MY RHYMES YOU GAY DICK I'LL PUT YOU IN A WHEELCHAIR AND WALK YOU BACK TO THE HEALTH CARE 'BOOM WHAT NOW SON?!?!?!?! J1coupe *J1coupe coughs blood YOUUU IF IM GONNA BE ON A WHEELCHAIR THEN YOU GON BE ON A BUS FULL OF STUDENTS FEEL THE PAIN OF SUMMER BUS BICH Killerface45 ... How dare you ;-; J1coupe I sowwy ;-; BUT YE I HOPE, I HOPE YOU FALL AND GET A BOO-BOO ON YOUR WEE-WEE ;-; Killerface45 SIEG HEIL, COMMIE ...WAIT, DOES KOREA USE COMMUNISUM? U COMMIE, FAL UNDER FACISM CUZ I HAVE A DIESESE....BADASSISM (it's a form of cancer ;-; :u) *Killerface45 launches mic with nuke space, and remotely detonating said nuke J1coupe noooo Now that you blew up my mic I have only one verse left to spit for you and my great cousin from the best and only korea Kim will do it for me Killerface45 No... NO..... NONONONONONONONONONONONONO J1coupe Kim GERMAN NOT GUD! YUO SUK HITLER'S ASS! ARE JEWISH MONIE OKE? COURS NUT, U IS OF GERMANY! NORTH KOREA IS THE BEST KOREA! YUO HAS FALLEN OF MY TRAP MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH *J1coupe Kim drops the mic YE Killerface45 Oh my god... Dat be... My heart ;-; I nao haz heart attack due to badassism J1coupe ;-; was my cousin too hard 4 u nuuuuuu ;-; I sowwy ;-; don't die ;-; Killerface45 mnn *Killerface45 had a heart attack *Killerface45 dies Conclusion Jesus...That's a mess. So uh...Go comment and shit...Ye Polls Who Won? Killerface45 J1Coupe Who's next? Loyg Meat Nikki Joe Noah Other Category:Blog posts